


Venting

by Marshtz



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-24
Updated: 2013-02-24
Packaged: 2017-12-03 10:29:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/697284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marshtz/pseuds/Marshtz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ter/Gam smut drabble! Terezi decides to teach Gamzee some manners after a series of annoying Honks. Takes place during that panel where Gamzee is honking in the vents.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Venting

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a long time ago, so it might not be perfect. It's also short.

HONK 

Terezi sighed and rolled her unseeing eyes. She put her glasses back on and she reclined her chocolate smelling chair further back. She could smell the bubblegum walls surrounding her, nearly choking her. Terezi hated bubblegum. She knew by the honk that she was going to have to face something she put off for a relatively long time. Gamzee. Terezi found her cane and gripped it tightly, getting ready for whatever might come next.

HOOOONK

Terezi bit her lip and sighed again. As much as she throughly enjoyed the black feelings she shared with her jelly tasting friend, she could smell Karkat a few rooms away. Terezi did care about her candy blooded friend, and so she never told him about Gamzee. Unlike popular belief, Terezi did care about her friends and their feelings. As she hoped that Karkat wouldn’t be interested in the honking, the smell of jelly crept up her nose. That high blooded fuckass was somewhere close. 

HOOOOOONK

Terezi shuddered a bit as Gamzee honked in her ear, giving her a slight headache. Terezi stood up, still grabbing her cane tightly and turned to where the smell of jelly was strongest, therefore facing Gamzee. Slowly, but elegantly, Terezi walked towards Gamzee with an agitation that she knew the other troll would be able to sense. She could feel her skirt swooping behind her until she halted merely a couple inches from Gamzee. Before either one of the trolls spoke, Terezi raised a gloved hand and brought it as hard as she could across where she sensed his face was. The blind troll did this several times over again, trying to ignore the constant honking that meant Gamzee was in pain. After a few moments of the slapping, Terezi noted her head felt better and so she stopped.

“What in jegus’s motherfucking name was that for?” Gamzee spat. 

“What do you mean?” Terezi hissed back. “What the fuck was that loud ass honk in my ear for you little fuckass!” 

Terezi narrowed her eyes at Gamzee and crossed her arms. Gamzee could tell his friend was in a hostile mood. He grinned, showing his sharp pearly whites. Hostile turned him on, giving him a hardened bulge down under. He glanced over to the closed door where Karkat was probably sleeping. Gamzee took Terezi’s smooth, grey wrists and shook the cane out of her hand. Terezi inwardly sighed as she heard her cane land on the ground. She disliked being away from that cane, and from Gamzee’s grip, she could tell there was going to be some deliciously black pain. She hated having a disadvantage.

Gamzee chuckled as he could tell Terezi was unhappy with leaving her cane behind. He didn’t care. It was time to make this teal motherfucker squirm. Gamzee tightened his grip on Terezi until he heard a small hiss of pain. He chuckled again and lead her to a vent door. Since he had to live in these vents for a while, he felt comfortable that Karkat wouldn’t find him there. 

“Gamzee,” Terezi began in an exasperated tone. “I can’t fucking see! You better fucking tell me where we are going!” 

“Calm down motherfuckah!” Gamzee teased as he grabbed Terezi’s ass. As she squealed, he picked her up and put her roughly in the vent causing a small “ow!” from Terezi. He then crawled in himself. 

Gamzee crawled on all fours until he leaned over the other troll. He bent down and bit her on the neck until she bled. Her response was a surprised hiss, but she soon grew quiet. Gamzee continued to nibble on Terezi’s bloodied neck as he eagerly ripped off her layers of clothing. Terezi, with shaky hands, ripped Gamzee’s clothes as well. After a particularly hard and pleasurably painful bite on her neck, Terezi groaned and arched back. She laughed as she grabbed Gamzee’s curly hair and bit his neck until he bled.

“Who knew purple and teal would smell so damn good together!” Terezi gasped playfully in between groans of pain and pleasure. 

Suddenly Terezi gasped as Gamzee thrust his bulge into Terezi. Terezi nearly shrieked from the pain that shot through her body. Gamzee pounded himself roughly into the teal blood as painful as he could. Terezi dug her nails into Gamzee’s skin, causing him to bleed even more. Gamzee gasped from pain but kept going. The two were entangled together in a whirlwind of pain, enjoying it thoroughly. Eventually, Terezi took Gamzee’s wrists and switched to becoming the top. Terezi chuckled and grinned at the high blood. 

 

Terezi lowered herself and bit onto Gamzee’s left nipple. She tugged at it as she let Gamzee pound into her. After a while and one bloody purple bulge later, Terezi’s ears twitched as she heard footsteps outside the vent. She sat up and sniffed the air diligently. 

“What is the motherfucking problem?” Gamzee asked.

“Candy,” Terezi hissed. “Motherfucking candy. Get dressed!” She slapped Gamzee as hard as she could to make sure he wasn’t making any faces. She then took to getting dressed and felt Gamzee doing the same.

“The fuck do you mean candy?” Gamzee hissed back.

“Karkat you dumb fuckass!” Terezi could smell the extra blood that oozed out of Gamzee’s face from blushing. 

“Is anyone up there?” Karkat nearly screamed.

HOOOONK

Gamzee honked his horn and jumped out of the vent. 

“You have-” Karkat yelled. “Oh my fucking-” Another break. Terezi felt a teal tear leak from her unseeing eye. “TEREEEZIIIII” Terezi winced, knowing that see deserved to be punished.


End file.
